


New Girl AU

by RoyaltyLaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Innocent strippers and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine
Summary: anonymous asked on Tumblr:Can we have another New Girl lap dance please? or maybe something more...........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543194) by [RoyaltyLaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine). 



> Of course you can and since you’ve asked so nicely, I’ll give you more.  
> *AN* This is **not** apart of the New Girl verse, consider it an AU.

 

 

It began as a simple lap dance, that's how it always started, but this time Mr. Gold surprised her and Belle didn't see the kiss coming. It was needy and very passionate. She could tell by the kiss that he's been wanting to do that for a while. It was the same for her too. Every intimate dance they had, she wanted to be kissing him while riding on top of his lap.

The grip he had around her waist was remarkable. She wouldn't have been able to run from him even if she wanted to. She tried to keep her moans quiet as possible, what they were doing was not allowed in the club, but to no avail, her moans grew louder as his fingers found her entrance and thrust inside her quickly. It was an added bonus that she could feel his cock rubbing against her inner thigh and clit through his pants, stimulating Belle further while his fingers slipped in and out her.

"What if someone sees us?" She moaned softly. Charming made it very clear on her first day that the men were not allowed to touch the girls, and under no circumstances, were there to be any exchanges for sexual favors.

He shushed her worrying. "Nobody will catch us."

Mr. Gold kissed her neck, hoping that would help her not to worry about getting fingered in a very public environment. The club-goers and other strippers were just a few feet away. It didn't bother Mr. Gold, and in fact, he liked the added danger.

Belle moaned, grabbing the material of his shirt as he lightly kissed the flesh at her collarbone. He squeezed her ass with covetous hands, amazed at how soft her skin felt.

Belle considered that if his fingers were this amazing, then his cock would probably be mind-blowing. She wouldn't mind finding out, if only she weren't so timid about someone walking in on them. Gold was no different, his cock was begging to be inside her. He longed to be pulling the black lacy garters around her thighs while he thrust himself inside her, deep and completely sheathed.

He watched the curtains, seeing the vague shadows of passing customers and strippers through the dark purple and blue satin draperies. He could feel Belle trembling in his lap as she slowly forgot about her surroundings. His fingers inside her teased her g-spot while his thumb simultaneously caressed her clit. Mr. Gold loved listening to her sweet little moans in his ear, crying out for him to keep going, don't stop, faster Mr. Gold, please.

Her pleas were music to his ears. He pulled Belle closer to his chest, his free arm, the one that was not between her legs, was still tightly wrapped around her waist so she couldn't move away. So that Belle could only sit there on his lap and take the arousal he was pumping throughout her body. Giving her no choice but to come. A few more thrust of his fingers inside her and Belle came beautifully in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
>  -RL


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimatefan: "Belle considered that if his fingers were this amazing, then his cock would probably be mind-blowing"  
> ...AH YES, BUT HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HIS /MARVELOUS SILVER TONGUE/ YET?! *shot for playing devil's advocate* XD
> 
>  ***AN*** I've never been the type to turn down a challenge ;)  
>  As I've said in the first chapter, this an AU of New Girl.  
> Canon!New Girl Belle and Mr. Gold are nowhere close to  
> being at this point, and I TOTALLY didn't add any hints  
> in this chapter. TOTALLY didn't, I swear, so don't look for them. ;)  
> -RL

 

Thankfully no one outside their private booth heard her moans. He held Belle in his arms, cooing soft whispers of how good a job she's doing in her ear until her breathing settled. But Mr. Gold was nowhere near close to being finished with the new girl. He promised Belle that he was going to take his time with her, and he was a man of his word.

Mr. Gold pulled her off his lap and laid her down gently onto the booth beside him. Before giving her a chance to refuse him, his mouth went to her wetness. Belle's back arched off the leather booth at the new sensation on her already sensitive area. In the back of her mind, Belle knew that at any moment someone would walk in on them, but Mr. Gold's impressive oral skills were making it so hard for her to concentrate on the privacy curtains. It wasn't like there was a door they could lock. It was just a simple sheer drapery that stood between them and total exposure.

She lost all train of thought when he pulled her clit into his mouth with his lips, flicking her little bud with his tongue. Mr. Gold's arms were wrapped around her legs, keeping them open and wide so she wouldn't be able to deny him his treat. Belle just didn't know how long he's been wanting to do this to her, so any attempts she made to move away from him were a wasted effort.

She gasped faintly when he inserted his fingers inside her again. Belle's body began to shudder as she gave into her desires for him. Her pleas were breathy and soft as she gripped the material of the leather booth. Belle was trying her best to keep her moans low so that only Mr. Gold could hear them and not the people who were only a few feet away. Every time she thought they were about to be discovered, he sent another jolt of exhilarating passion through her body, intoxicating her further into ecstasy.

Scarcely able to take any more, Belle runs her fingers through his hair while he traced his tongue through her wet folds, teasing and stroking her clit persistently.

"Oh yes, Mr. Gold, right there." she cried out. "Please don't stop."

"I don't intend to my Belle." He reminded her before returning his attention back between her legs.

Belle's heart was pounding in her chest with desire from his urgency. Before long, she succumbed to his skillful tongue and surrendered her body to Mr. Gold until she was compliant to his mercy. He showed her little leniency if any at all. Belle came, and he still hadn't stopped. Her orgasms ran into one another. She didn't know if one was ending or beginning. Belle didn't know this, but Mr. Gold's plan was to make her realize that he was all she needed, that she didn't need to dance or show her body to any other man in the club, and he was doing one hell of a job at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter in the this AU,  
> I'm not sure how much more they can get away with in this private booth.  
> So let me know what you think :)  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)  
> -RL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time, because there were people wanted Belle to reciprocate. *Blushes*  
> -RL

Perhaps. Just maybe nobody was going to catch them. If they were going to get caught, it would have happened sooner than now. Maybe Belle could let herself relax and enjoy this moment with him. She certainly has been waiting long enough for genuine affection from Mr. Gold, and honestly, she was even beginning to like the added sense of danger that at any moment someone would catch them.

She sat up in the booth, watching him between her legs. "Mr. Gold." She murmured softly.

He pretended not to hear her and kept devouring her essence. Belle begged him not to stop, so any pleas for remission went unanswered.

"Mr. Gold." She moaned louder and more forceful.

That got his attention."What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Can I- I mean, I want to return the favor." She said nervously in her usual timid tone.

He chuckled lightly. "Well if you insist."

Mr. Gold sat upright in the booth and unzipped his trousers, revealing his hard erection and taking his length in his hand while his other arm splayed along the top of the booth they were in. Belle's eyes widened. She knew for a long time he wasn't a small man down there, but seeing his cock outside of his pants rattled her newly found nerves for a moment.

Belle flipped over onto her belly, and crawled over to Mr. Gold's lap, hesitantly grabbing his cock with her hands. She knew what to do with it, but this was so different now that she would be performing oral on her 'client crush' Mr. Gold. She wanted to impress him and do a good job, so Belle decided to take things slow. She experimented with it, trying to find out what he liked and kissed the tip. She heard him hiss softly, so she kissed it harder, slowly enveloping his swollen cock with her lips. Belle could feel his stiff member jerk in her mouth a few times as she used the flat of her tongue to make swirls on his shaft.

"Mmmm. I can tell that you're having fun angel, and you seem to have forgotten that we could be discovered." He said using his head to gesture towards the curtains.

Belle looked over to the privacy curtains. She could see the shoes of different people walking pass their private booth at the bottoms of the drapes. She turned back to Mr. Gold, "I haven't forgotten, I just love sucking your cock."

Mr. Gold gasped when she put his cock back into her mouth, it was so fucking warm, and her throat was so damn tight. "Is that a fact?"

"Mhm." Belle hummed with him still in her mouth, sending the vibrations throughout his whole body.

"I can't wait to find out what else you'll love about my cock."

Belle's head began to bob up and down on his sensitive member at an impressive rate. His hips jerked in sync with her mouth as the tip of his cock rammed the back of her throat. He intertwined his hand in her hair, thrusting himself deeper in as Belle continued to moaned around his cock.

Mr. Gold's head reeled back in pleasure resting on the booth. His breathing became harsher and choppy. This was better than he could ever imagine and he wanted Belle badly, all of her, not just her mouth. He watched her little backside move on the leather booth, teasing him to grab hold of it. He squeezed and placed several small love taps on her ass when he felt her speed up.

"Fuck, just like that Belle. You're doing so good."

Belle heard his breathing become cracked and rasped. She knew what was about to happen next, so she wrapped one of her hands around the base of his cock and simultaneously delivered fast strokes while still bobbing her mouth on his shaft. Sooner than she expected, his cock pulsated shooting hot streams of come through the air while he gasped out obscenities, making her giggle at his swear words.

Suddenly, the privacy curtain quickly drew open and blinded the both of them from the outside light.

"Belle!" A voice shouted angrily.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, it was her boss Charming staring at her in shock, and Zelena wearing a mischievous grin.

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you they wouldn't last much longer without being caught ;)  
> -RL


End file.
